


Papyrus' Burden

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fear, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), failures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Papyrus has everything he could ever want - three wonderful husbands, three babies on the way - but all the failures of his past weigh on his mind, and he wonders if he will face another failure in one of the biggest moments in his life. Thankfully, his loving partners are there to help him dispel his doubts.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Papyrus' Burden

Slim shuffled into the house with a sigh and kicked off his sneakers by the door. It had been a rough day at work; he had been trying to put in some extra hours as the opportunity presented itself, as he and his soon-to-be-growing family could use the extra income.

“Papyrus, I’m home!” he called out.

Even heavily pregnant, his husband (oh, that still made him feel all fluttered inside), still greeted him and their other partners when they came home, despite that he was meant to be on strict bedrest.

But the usually happy presence of his Papyrus was missing, and instead, Slim picked up a sound from the bedroom. He went to go look, and there was Papyrus, curled up on the bed with his arms around his very large belly.

“Darling, why are you crying?” Slim asked gently, quickly moving to his side and rubbing his back.

Emotional outbursts like this had become normal, but there was something in the way Papyrus’ body stiffened when Slim touched him that made the other worry even more.

“Slim? Oh, sweetie, I, I am so, so sorry,” Papyrus stammered. “I really did not want you to see me like this.”

“Aww, I’ve seen you like this before,” Slim said, continuing to rub Papyrus’ back. “It’s normal, remember?”

Papyrus shook his head. “No, this is different. I’m not being irrational, Slim, just… I really…”

Slim frowned. Papyrus wasn’t usually like this. He reached over to the nightstand and took a few tissues out of the box. He then coaxed and helped Papyrus to sit up and lean against him as he wiped his face.

“Papyrus, darling, please don’t keep things inside,” Slim murmured. “It’s not good for our little ones, either.”

Tears immediately began leaking out of Papyrus’ eyes.

“I can’t be a mother, I shouldn’t be a mother,” Papyrus sobbed. “Slim, I’ve failed at so much, what if I fail at this too? With the amount of failure that I’ve accrued, the pregnancy in and of itself might be a failure!”

“Whoa, whoa, hey, take a step back!” Slim said, holding Papyrus as he collapsed into more tears. “Darling, please, you are going way too far, please, just calm down.”

Slim rocked Papyrus for a bit, whispering sweet words and gentle murmurs until he calmed down.

“Now, tell me what’s going on,” Slim said.

* * *

Not all monsters adjusted to life on the surface. It came as quite the surprise to his brother and his friends that Papyrus turned out to be one of them. It wasn’t so bad that he went back to live under Mt. Ebott like many monsters who couldn’t adjust, but he slipped into depression and it was becoming harder and harder for him to get out.

“I’m sorry for not being much help,” Papyrus murmured, playing with a circuit board that Sans had pulled from his complicated machine.

“What do you mean? You’re a great help, as only The Great Papyrus can be,” Sans said with a grin. 

Papyrus scoffed and tossed the piece aside. Sans had been trying to keep him active with something, and if nothing else, he enjoyed having the company of his little brother.

“I don’t know why you bother, I’m just stupid,” Papyrus said.

“You’re not stupid, Pap,” Sans said, trying to keep the sigh out of his voice. “College isn’t for everyone, and you just learn differently.”

“I did so well in my first year, though! I tried so hard! I went to tutors, peer study groups, I had you and Quee- I mean, Toriel - aid me and I _still_ failed!”

Sans put down his tools, going over to hug his distraught brother.

“You’ve always learned a little differently than others, Papyrus,” Sans murmured. “Come on, look at all the brilliant puzzles you created back in Snowdin! You taught yourself how to do that, you were the master!”

“Not much help these days,” Papyrus muttered. “It’s not just that, Sans, I sometimes really regret going to college. Maybe if I didn’t, I would not have met Rose.”

It took Papyrus a long time to meet someone interested in seeing him as more than a friend and after the first date. Things seemed to go well between them, they had dated for quite a while, and Papyrus was even preparing to have a life and family with Rose, when she broke off the relationship with little to no reason. Papyrus was left heartbroken and devastated. He had failed out of school a while before and was struggling to find work, so the breakup was just icing on the cake.

“I don’t know what to do anymore; I’ve failed at everything.”

“Come on, no you haven’t,” Sans turned some of his attention back to the machine.

“Sans, yes, I have,” Papyrus said in a voice that was on the verge of shaking. “I, I really have. I failed to become popular, I failed to capture the human, and I failed to join the Royal Guard.”

“Ah, come on, Papyrus, do you know how many times I failed at trying to sell fried snow?”

“You ran a successful hot dog stand in Snowdin and Hotland,” Papyrus pointed out. “I failed at gaining a partner, I failed at college, and now I’m failing at finding work.”

“You gotta keep trying, Pap.”

“I’m scared to.”

“I get it, bro, I really do, but you have to- what the fuck?”

Papyrus dragged his face up to see the machine beginning to whir and shake as it suddenly came to life.

“What is it doing?” Papyrus asked.

“I don’t know!”

Papyrus slowly approached the machine while Sans frantically wavered between trying to stop it and waiting to see what it did, when suddenly a bright flash of light blinded them. There were a pair of screams and suddenly Papyrus found himself on his back with a heavy weight on top of him. He tentatively opened his eyes and was instantly captivated by the red eye lights starting down at him.

“Nyeh, heh, hey, you’re pretty cute.”

The eye sockets went dark as their owner passed out.

While Papyrus was intrigued by the alternate versions of himself and his brother, he was hesitant when the other Papyrus began to show interest in him that went beyond friendship. But the other, Edge, was relentless, and he did everything he could to sweep Papyrus off his feet.

* * *

“I’m so scared,” Papyrus whispered. “I’ve been scared to hope and wish for someone to love me, and I got three. I wanted so badly to have a child, and I was so convinced that I couldn’t conceive or carry, and here I am carrying three babies fathered by each of you.”

“But these are all good things, baby doll,” Swap said, caressing Papyrus’ skull as he rested against his chest. “I don’t understand why you still feel like a failure.”

Swap had returned home from work when Papyrus was about halfway through his story of his life before them. Swap sat against the bed’s headboard, his legs encasing Papyrus gently but firmly. Slim sat with his legs crossed and Papyrus’ legs resting across his lap, absently rubbing his feet, and keeping the tissue supply ready as his partner needed them.

“Yes, but surfacing, getting into college, and meeting Rose were all good things, too. Look how they turned out,” Papyrus muttered.

“What if because of those trials you were made available to be with us?” Slim asked.

“Yeah,” Swap agreed, kissing the back of Papyrus’ neck, right where he knew it would make the other shiver pleasurably. “I’m so sorry you went through all of that, baby, but hopefully the three of us, and soon to be six of us,” he curled an arm gently under the swelled belly, “will be worth it?”

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, I’m just so scared.”

“I know you are, babe, just remember, you have us.”

* * *

Papyrus’ hands were shaking so badly he could hardly button up his shirt. It was the night of Alphys and Undyne’s third wedding anniversary and they were throwing a huge party with all of their friends to thank them for their support and friendship during their first years as a joined couple.

“What’s wrong, bro? You lookin’ a bit _rattled_.”

“SANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUNNING, _ESPECIALLY_ WHEN I AM NERVOUS!” Papyrus nearly shrieked.

“Glad to see your funny bone hasn’t changed,” Sans gave him a grin. “Need some help?”

Papyrus nodded and sighed as Sans began to button up his shirt.

“Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you disappointed with my choice in partners? And that I have more than one?”

“Of course not,” Sans said. “I was a little wary at first, but I think the three of them have proven themselves. More importantly, is how do you feel about your choice?”

Sans had finished the last button and he stepped back to grin as his little brother.

“I love them, Sans, I can’t explain how or why, but I adore them all.”

“That’s all that really matters, Pap. As long as you are happy, and they are good to you, then all is well. I’d do anything for you, bro, I hope you know that.”

“Thank you, Sans. Why do I feel so nervous, though?”

“Dunno, bro, maybe this is the first formal event the four of you are together and out in public?”

“Maybe.”

All eight skeletons arrived together. Sans and his counterparts quickly broke off to their preferred activity, while the others stayed with Papyrus as he greeted his best friend and her wife.

The party was very reminiscent of the wedding party; a DJ with varying lights flashing across the dance floor, a buffet-styled meal set out with human and monster dishes, and a bar.

Papyrus had grown nervous of parties; too many people, too loud music, and the lights were a little jarring. He still longed to dance, but his partners’ preferences varied; Edge seemed to be very formal with dancing, Slim flat out refused, and Swap looked more likely to hurt others, or himself.

“Come on, Papyrus, come dance!” Blue said, trying to pull him out of his chair.

“Mmm, maybe not,” Papyrus said with a smile.

“Why not? Come on, it’s fun!”

“I don’t know how to dance to this sort of music,” Papyrus said, noting the heavy techno beats that were making his head hurt.

“You don’t know if you don’t try!”

The music then changed as it transitioned from the heavy techno to more of a pop beat.

“He may need the right partner,” Black said coming up behind Blue and pulling him aside.

Blue was about to speak, but then Slim slid in front of Papyrus, bowing formally and offering a hand.

“Papyrus, darling, may I have this dance?” Slim asked.

Papyrus blinked, nodded, lifting a slightly shaking hand to take Slim’s, leaving Blue and Black to coo together after them as they went to the dance floor.

“So cuuuute!” Blue whispered.

“I know, it’s almost sickening,” Black said, though he was smiling warmly.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” Papyrus said, surprised to find himself pulled close, his hand guided to Slim’s shoulder, the other’s hand as his waist while the other held his hand gently.

Slim smiled and leaned in to whisper in Papyrus’ ear.

“Relax, darling, and follow my lead.”

Slim started to move, and while Papyrus tripped a little in following, it didn’t take long for him to fall into step with his partner.

At first, Papyrus was so taken by the smooth movements of the other, completely unexpected by this show of skill, that he almost missed the fact that his favorite song was playing.

“I’ll be your prince, will you be my princess, it’s a love story, baby just say yes,” Slim murmured along with the song.

Before Papyrus could fully grasp his words, his was twirled, he felt Slim’s hand leave his, but it was gripped firmly by another hand, and he found himself swept into Swap’s arms.

“Hey babe,” Swap grinned.

“Hey,” Papyrus whispered, surprised to see him.

Swap had the same skill as Slim, though he didn’t move quite as smoothly. He seemed to throw in a few more surprises, but Papyrus could feel his soul soaring as the song reached its reprise.

“It’s a love story, baby just say yes,” Swap murmured, his mouth barely brushing over Papyrus’.

Papyrus closed his eyes, expecting a kiss, but finding his partner changed and as his eyes opened, red eye-lights met his along with a smirk, his hands were guided to their proper places on his partner and he was lead in dance once more.

“What is this?” Papyrus murmured.

“Nyeh, heh,” Edge chuckled. “Something quite special, Papyrus, because we love you.”

Papyrus was twirled before he could ask, and when he faced front again, Swap and Slim had joined Edge’s sides as to the song, they each took one of Papyrus’ hands as Edge kneeled and presented a box with a ring towards Papyrus, letting the finale of the song to speak for the scene.

* * *

“That was such a wonderful evening,” Edge murmured; he had come home just as Swap was beginning to tell the story.

“Magical, even,” Slim said.

“I still kinda can’t believe you said yes to such a sappy display,” Swap said with a snicker.

“Hmph, I thought it was nice and romantic and wouldn’t have settled for a lesser proposal,” Papyrus replied with a sniff.

The three laughed, cuddling their partner, their hands each resting over their growing children. Papyrus put his hands over theirs, spreading his fingers as wide as he could to be sure he touched all three of them and sighed.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this,” Papyrus murmured.

“We’re going to be there for you, sweetheart,” Edge said.

“I, I know, just…” Papyrus trailed off.

“Talk to us, darling,” Slim encouraged.

“What if something terrible happens?” Papyrus asked, tears beginning anew. “What if one of them, all three of them, what if they…?”

Papyrus sobbed again, unable to voice the unthinkable.

“It won’t happen,” Swap said.

“Certainly not!” Edge agreed with a slight growl. He moved to grip Papyrus’ face, making him look into his eyes as he caressed his cheekbones. “Baby, you’ve taken phenomenal care of yourself, you’ve taken every step right, done everything by the book, and have been checked on constantly by the doctors. We have provided you and the triplets with all the magic you could want. This pregnancy has been textbook perfect,” he smiled as he reached a hand to pet his skull before pressing their foreheads together. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

Papyrus’ eyes wavered, uncertainty and fear still very much present, but after a moment he nodded. Edge smiled and kissed him gently, then Slim and Swap leaned in to do the same.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving,” Swap said after they spent a moment in silence.

“Would you say you’re nothing but skin and bones?” Slim quipped.

“HOW DARE-!” Edge started, but he was cut off by a pained cry from Papyrus. “Sweetheart?!”

Papyrus winced. “I, I’m okay, just a cramp.”

The other three exchanged a look before looking intently at Papyrus’ belly.

“Are you sure?” Swap asked.

“Yes, yes, just help me sit up,” Papyrus insisted.

Slim and Swap began to help Papyrus up and setting his pillows back in order for his comfort, Edge sliding off the bed to give them room to work, and still looking skeptically at the pregnant monster.

“Are you absolutely certain?” Edge asked.

“Yes, sweetie pie, I’m fine,” Papyrus insisted. “It’s just a regular craaa-AAAH!”

Papyrus bent over his belly as he cried out. He breathed heavily for a moment while the entire room was still. Once the pain subsided, he slowly looked up, the others still looked at him, caught between emotions that ranged from worry to panic to skepticism.

“Ah, nyeh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled a little. “I, uhm, I think it’s time.”

* * *

Papyrus’ labor lasted for nearly twenty-four hours. When the final pushes were made, he was, of course, surrounded by his partners, who provided encouraging words, small kisses, cool rags on his forehead and anything he could ever want or need. When three little crying skeletons were placed on his chest, Papyrus wrapped his arms around the three as best he could.

“They’re so beautiful,” Swap whispered.

“So tiny,” Slim murmured.

“So cute,” Edge cooed.

Papyrus didn’t have any words, shushing and soothing the little ones as more tears ran down his face, taking in their features through blurred eyes, counting fingers, toes, teeth, anything he could.

“See, darling? You did it,” Slim said, leaning over to kiss Papyrus.

“Just like we knew you could,” Swap said, taking his turn at a kiss before turning to kiss Slim.

“You truly are The Great Papyrus, my love,” Edge said, kissing Papyrus a little deeper than the others. “You are no failure, sweetheart.”

Papyrus nodded slowly, too tired to argue or think, too preoccupied with the settling babies in his arms.

A couple of hours later, everyone was settled back in Papyrus’ hospital room; the triplets were sleeping in a special bed that tracked their magic and vital signs, as they were quite small. Papyrus had dozed off, one hand inside the crib, Edge spooning him from behind and also asleep, Swap and Slim sleeping in an armchair, Swap curled in Slim’s lap.

“Knock knock?” Sans poked his head inside the room, and immediately noticed everyone was asleep. “Ah, ruined opportunity for a knock knock joke.”

Sans set the gifts he brought for his brother, partners and babies aside and quietly made his way over to the crib, smiling down at the sleeping little ones.

“Sans?”

“Hey bro, how are you feeling?”

“Very tired.”

“I bet. I gotta say, bro… well, actually, I dunno if I can,” he grinned. “I’m just so damn proud of you. I know things have been rough, and with three babies, it’s going to be so for a while, but, again, I’m really proud of you.”

The brothers shared a smile, Sans reached over to squeeze Papyrus’ hand.

“Thank you, brother.”

Sans crossed his arms and glanced around the room, taking note of the other sleeping skeletons.

“So, Pap, you got yourself three loving husbands and now three children. Everyone seems pretty happy; are you?” Sans asked.

Papyrus looked at his children, glanced over at Swap and Slim, and put his arm over the arm Edge had around him.

“Yes, Sans,” Papyrus said quietly with a smile. “I believe I finally am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
